LOVE or LUST
by demigodslove4ever
Summary: Is this really necessary. Basically Zater and little Salt and Sabubis. Rated high T. Implications of sex. What happens when Zia thinks Carter's love is not enough? That could lead to only one thing... A test which is not so easy
1. Chapter 1

Lust or Love

 **Hi and this is my second fanfic. This contains Kane chronicles characters having very lusty ideas and a freaking hard test for Carter. I know I have to complete Happy endings but this idea just popped into my head and I wanted to do something for women's day.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Kane chronicles. *sob* I wish I did.**

 **S**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **E**

I was having a great day except the fact I'm 18 and really want to have sex with Walt/Anubis and Carter no matter how many times I ask from doesn't give me permission to invite him into my room I even asked Zia but she has been busy planning a test for Carter these past 2 weeks. so today when I was going to my room for sleeping I walked past Zia's room and saw her chanting and brewing some potion or something. OK let me first tell u I live in Brooklyn house with almost 69 initiates and we are Egyptian magicians. There done, now I can continue. Zia was so engrossed in her chanting that she didn't notice me coming in and saying her name, "Zia" I said. she jumped and stopped chanting. "Sadie, don't do that, you scared me" "so, what are you making?" I asked. "Lust powder, sniff it" she said. I sniffed it, I caught Walt and Anubis's smell, vanilla candles and inscence sticks, I didn't notice but I was slowly slowly going closer to it but stopped when Zia put a lid on it.

"Whoa, what is this and why did it smell like Walt/Anubis." I said

"OK, so I have to tell u in order to get help from you. See this is lust powder and it smells different to different people, it smells of the people you want to have sex with."

"okay so that explains why it smelled of Walt and Anubis, so is this the thing you'll use to test my brother, he'll pass it" I said totally confident, I knew my geeky brother will have to think twice about having sex with Zia even after marriage.

"Sadie I don't think you know your brother, we have been together for 6 years and I have seen your brother have lusty ideas, but he always pushes them down cause his love is stronger, even I have lusty ideas but I manage to put them aside because Ra didn't have a Queen." She said as if she has been with my brother every night and notice him having ideas for sex.

"OK then why do you need my help and for what?"

Zia blushed and said totally unbelievable " I want your help in seducing him but slightly only that he falls for it not having doubts that this all was a plan, please."

"Whoa Zia okay but what happens when Carter is not able to resist, that means you'll only make Carter smell it and you won't "

"No lust powder doesn't work that way it will only work when both people smell it and then their lusty ideas will be doubled *10 and also if he can't resist we will end up having sex, and I don't want that"

"but whhhhhyyyyyy" I said clearly annoyed when I really want to have sex with Walt nobody is giving me permission and Zia is having a chance to have sex with my brother she doesn't want to.

"Sadie, please understand that love and lust are two different things and on that only I need to test Carter"

"OK" I said and then showed her how to seduce. the things I thought her always works with Walt it will definitely work with Carter. when we were done I asked Zia the real question I wanted to ask.

"Zia actually I've been thinking can I invite Walt to my room"

"Sadie you really don't listen to me do you? Go to Walt and Anubis and ask them about lust powder and perhaps then you'll understand, now go I have to finish this" and with that she again started chanting and I went to Walt's room.

Sorry for that being so long but if I get two reviews I will write the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lust or Love

Hi, yes first I would like to thank guest for the review. so this next chapter is for you...

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kane chronicles. *groan* I wish I did.

* * *

W

A

L

T

I been driven crazy by Anubis. I didn't even get a wink of sleep yesterday. The whole night we have been arguing on how to propose to Sadie, I say its too early he says always be ready, if he hadn't been living inside me I swear I would have punched his lights out just so I can sleep. Then when at last half of his conscious went to attend a funeral and I thought at last I can sleep Sadie showed up in all her gorgeousness. Her caramel hair streaked with lavender color. she was wearing nothing but Carter's two size big shirt and shorts. 'Hey handsome' she said 'Hey beautiful' I said followed by a yawn, I seriously need to sleep I thought to my self, just then Anubis decided to come home _oh hey Sadie is here did I miss something_ my sleep is done I thought. Sadie came inside and kissed me but it was a haste kiss she was excited about something I realised. 'I need to talk to you and Anubis at the same time, I need to go inside your mind' she said as casually she says peanut butter and jam. I obliged. I sat down on my bed she sat in my lap, kissed me and then went inside my brain. Nothing fancy in my brain, just so you know. Anubis had also had a long day and he looked exhausted not at all ready with a little talk with Sadie, why you ask, same thing happened a few weeks ago which ended in an all night debate consisting penguins, Carter and sex, hmph. _Lady kane_ Anubis said but Sadie said nothing, some days earlier she heard of Anput Anubis's wife from Carter who I think said that purposely and she has been ignoring him lately. I felt sorry for him because he said that Anput and him were no longer together and that he really loved Sadie. Anubis looked very sad and earlier tried to tell Sadie in the Duat that Anput had left Anubis for Wepwawet but he just had came with a bump on his head saying Sadie threw a vase on him. Now that was hilarious I almost suppressed a laugh. I sat down on the floor Sadie beside me and Anubis in front of me. 'So do any of you have talked to Zia lately' Sadie asked us. I nodded in a yes as I had talked to her while she gave me a curse preventing me to have sex with Sadie. Anubis laughed and said _oh we have talked to Zia alright, mainly because she doesn't trust us and gave us a curse preventing us from having sex with you._ saying the thing on my 's reaction should have been taped and then we started laughing. 'I guess that is what is common between Carter and her and even me cause some people don't always say the whole truth' she said crossing her hand in front of her and glaring daggers at Anubis who tried his best to melt into shadows but at last said _Sadie please I told you that she is no longer my wife she left and it was ritual to marry one's counterpart, please forgive me that I didn't tell you this earlier_ he said clearly sorry.

'Anyways why do you ask some thing happened' I asked 'no I only wanted to find out more of lust powder the ingredient she is using for that test for Carter' she said.

I know a little about that I said, she gestured to continue. 'Lust powder were used by pharoes in Egypt after marriage as they sometimes had to marry their sisters and they were not comfortable with that, it enhances a person's lusty ideas and sometimes even creates it so that the person is comfortable. But there is a disadvantage that if the person believes strongly of love they can resist it and then it has no effect on that person' I finished ' but isn't lust a form of love only' Sadie asked, this time Anubis replied _Yes but there is a big difference between love and lust, truth is love makes someone stable and lust can literally drive one crazy. Other than that I think Zia is trying to test Carter if he's love is strong or not. Till this time only Isis had managed to resist lust powder when Set tried to trick her once. No other person on the earth, duat or heaven._

' Whoa then what happens if Carter can't resist so they end up having sex because of a bloody lust powder' Sadie said ' yes' me and Anubis both said that at the same time. ' okay one more thing, would any of you two be able to resist if I tried the same test with you' Sadie said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. ' No Sadie we won't be able to' I said honestly. ' hmmm..' she said then closed her eyes and came out from my mind sitting still in my lap. She opened her eyes and leaned in. I kissed her then she said ' good to know that I'm not the only one having lusty ideas'. then she kissed me again and slid off on the ground and stood up and started going away. At the door she turned and told ' tell Anubis I forgive him' beeming a smile and went. I at last slept to Anubis giving ideas on how to propose her but this time I agreed thinking she is perfect for me.

 **Now this chapter is done and looking at it it might have a sequel. Next chapter is of Zia and sorry for not updating earlier exams are on the kill. Okay if I get 2 more reviews I'll update the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lust or Love

 **Hi there I'm am incredebly sorry for not updating. My school's hell week began and then I was completely lost in studies. Anyways here I am again wih another chapter. Zia is doing this chapter so enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kane chronicles * slams hand on the table* I seriously wish I did.

Z

I

A

Nothing in the world right now could not be more annoying then Sadie. Just as I had finished making the potion she came dancing in my room.

" um.. Okay I talked to Walt and Anubis and got the point on what you were telling earlier" she said.

" oh for the name of Ra at last you get it. now wish me luck as I'm getting to test Carter now" I said clearly relieved.

"Oh well" she started teasingly " if you do end up not resisting the potion and then eventually have sex with my brother then I want every little detail. Bye" and then ran away.

She probably did not hear the series of profanities or the Egyptian curses I spoke. But then I thought if me and Carter really end up having sex. I blushed fiercely of course we were legally adults and were also in a relationship for almost 6 yrs but still I felt a little uncomfortable. I love Carter and that was problem and the fact that I think Carter is strong and so is his love and I want to accept that myself. Ugh I groaned this was confusing even to me.

I looked at the time, midnight, perfect I thought and braced myself then walked towards Carter's room. I got ready for my act even though me coming in Carter's room is been happening since 6 years due to my nightmares but this is the first time I was going to his room for a different purpose rather than just comfort or cuddling.

I knocked on his door then put my hand over my heart to steady it and gripped the potion steadily. He opened the door and I'll admit it even though being in a relationship with him for so many years my heart still skipped a beat. He was in his ragged basketball Jersey and shorts, hair disveheld and eyes sleepy.

Zia" he started saying " what honey are you having a nightmare"

I nodded and said "Carter please can I please stay here tonight. I don't trust myself alone tonight" Using Sadie's advice and in a matter of seconds his arm was around my waist ushering me inside.

"Zia is something bothering you please you can tell me" he said concert filling his eyes as he pulled me on his bed still an arm around my waist.

I nodded and started telling my pretended nightmare " Carter I had a nightmare that all these years and our first kiss, Setne were all a dream and I am still in my tomb but then you came to rescue me and get killed in the process and I didn't even get to kiss you and then you died and I woke up and I am here but I still think this is a dream and Ihave no proof you exist in my life" and then I took a deep breath because I was getting to the point "Carter can you please kiss me"

And in no time his lips were on mine so this being my opportunity I spilled the potion on us. I was struck with his smell and my mind started filling with lustrous ideas. He was still kissing me but then started pulling away I didn't let him, I put my hands behind his neck and drew him even closer responding to his kiss with lustre. He also started kissing me more eagerly, the potion was doing its work but then I remembered that I was supposed to resist this so I pulled away. Carter was looking at me as to why I am stopping his eyes covered with list but then he spoke.

"Zia what did you do?" He asked clearly suspicious

"Nothing please just kiss me" forgetting the idea of resisting the potion it looked to me that everything was now up to Carter if he can't resis it then...

I leaned in and put my lips on his again and started kissing him like never before. I put my tongue on his lips urging him to open his mouth slowly he opened it and I put my tongue inside his mouth slowly coming even closer to him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me on his lap, showing no signs of resisting the potion. I slid my hands inside his shirt pulling it off. I opened my eyes and saw his reaction. His eyes opened and grew wide with shock then he too started pulling my shirt off, there was nothing other than Carter and me kissing and my mind was thinking ahead all this, thoughts turned to mush but then he started pulling away, I didn't want him to stop kissing me but he was strong.

"Zia" he said gasping for air "Do you really want to do this" He asked

I nodded and let the potion and my thoughts lead me.

 **Sorry I know this is chapter is short but the next is pretty long and contains a twist and is of Carter.**

 **lastly thanks for the reviews please no matter if you want to appreciation or advice plzz review. If I get 8 reviews I'll update.**


	4. THE END (Maybe)

Lust or Love

 **A/N** **. Stooooop** **! Stop scrolling! Well I know this was** **supposed to be a chapter but I couldn't help but clearing a little fact...**

 **I just hate it when people consider Zia's character all wrong, it is that we become biased on fictional characters too. We consider Sadie to have lusty ideas but not Zia, now I know some people have not the same stereotypical ideas but my friends did have and I had to spend a whole hour lecturing them about love and lust. Some friends I have.**

 **Now that we are done with that let's get back to the chapter. This is deemed the last chapter. (Drum roll please) Ok and I know Im on your wanted list because I was wiped off the face of the Earth. I can explain...*please don't kill me* See my first reason is I was gone on a trip then when I came back there was mayhem as there was a new Syllabus and everything so I got caught up in studies then there was my personal life...so these are my reasons. But I'm suprised to find sooo many reviews You guys love me soo much and so this last chapter is for u guys.**

 **Enjoy  
**

 **Disclaimer: *doing my victory dance* I own Kane Chronicles, just kidding I don't...I wish I did.  
**

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

To say that my bad luck is bad is an understatement. It is worst. The first thing that happened to me is that I almost got my eye poked out by Felix's penguins, next Cleo hit me with her Encyclopedia telling me that I startled her, and if that was not enough the number of kisses I've got the whole week can be counted on my fingertips. And last but not the least Sadie. 18 and sex like are you even serious. I know it was not right Walt was not at fault but I and Zia put a curse on him that does not allow him to have sex with Sadie until we allow.

I mean me and Zia are legally adult and in a relationship for 6 years but we still have only kissed. Night came and I decided that sleeping would be the right choice little did I know who will come and mess things up.

* * *

"...Fuck" I said I forgot the most important thing here. Zia kissed me and said

"Make it fast, I don't prefer waiting, I'll be ready" she said she was acting exta needy today, I'll admit I liked it more than necessary. I kissed her and bit her lip making her moan she started to snake her arms around my neck but stopped herself and pushed me towards the washroom where that thing was kept.

I stumbled towards it and opened my mirror closet and wore it then when I closed the mirror I noticed something sparkly on my hair. After thinking for a sec I decided to wash my hair, I opened the tap and put my head under and washed it. I stood and shook my hair. Dispelling the drops and the sparkly things. Suddenly I remembered what the fuck just happened.

Why was Zia in my bed half naked why I had come to use the condom I kept just in cases. Zia had done something which made us act like this.

"Carter" Zia said her voice impatient "Just come and fuck me already did you find it or not?" I suddenly had a sense of vertigo.

"What" I yelled unable to keep my surprise was Zia saying this or there was someone else right now in my bed. I gulped then someone's footsteps started sounding. "Carter" Zia said. I turned around to see Zia only in her bra and nothing else. How many have I imagined this well let's just say too many times to count

"Zia what are you doing here like this" I practically shouted. Zia came towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, then started trailing kisses down my jaw and neck, then chest and then going down. Then on my waist before I could forget my name I stopped her.

"Zia we can't, I can't" I said my breath ragged she stood and started pulling off her bra but I shook my head. "Why Carter is something wrong don't you love me" she said staring at me with clouded eyes. "No Zia I don't want this to happen now, I want it when we are married, please Zia"

Zia nodded then said "Lust Powder, I wanted to test you or something now I know you love me" she said. "You need to sleep Zia" I said she nodded.

"SLEEP" I said using the command word. Then I pulled her in my arms and walked towards my bed then slowly lowered her there and went to find her some pants, I resorted to slip my clean shorts. Then I put some boxers myself.

I moved Zia on a pillow and she stirred a little then mumbled a "I love you" and passed into deep slumber. I moved beside her and put an arm around her waist and slept peacefully.

* * *

~~~~~in the morning~~~~~~

" so brother dear did you have fun last night "Sadie asked with too much enthusiasm.

" Um...what fun?" I asked uncertain of what is she asking.

"Wait! Do you mean that you didn't, What?" She yelled her face showing shockshock then I understood what she was taking about.

"No Sadie we didn't" I said my voice stern. Then I started asking how did she know but she ran to her room speaking cuss words. I shook my head, Sadie is very hard to understand then went to see if Zia is awake. She was.

"Good morning Zia, and no we didn't, I knew it was the potion speaking not you" I said seeing her face.

She nodded and came to sit and front of me and then she kissed me, in a way of telling me that she is sorry. I happily deepened the kiss and murmured "I love you" against her lips, she responded and said "you don't know how much I love you" when we pulled apart a loud Felix said

"Come on guys get a room you two" and all the others laughed which was the whole gang. Zia smiled at me and I decided that I'm in heaven.

* * *

 **sooo** **done, done, and done. This was soo exciting. Now time to say if you want a sequel or not read the A/N of chapter 2 and tell me. Then Someone please get me a boyfriend like Carter. And so this is my favorite fish for always. That is all.**

 **Demi out -  
**


End file.
